


The Business Trip

by WarriorFoxtail



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Business Trip, Cuddling, F/M, Sharing a Bed, Talking in your Sleep, morning voice, the one bed trope rocks fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorFoxtail/pseuds/WarriorFoxtail
Summary: While on a business trip, a mix up leaves Sam and Charles in a room with only one bed...
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	The Business Trip

Well, this was a wonderful predicament Sam was in…

She and Charles had been called away on a business trip out of the country and so would need to be staying in a hotel for a few days. However, there was a mix up and the original two-bed room that Charles had booked was now a single-bed room.

Charles had spent the better part of twenty minutes arguing with the concierge about getting it fixed, with no luck. Turns out their original room had already been rebooked and there were no others available now. He was exceedingly frustrated at the mix up but he seemed to be making the most of it.

“Forgive me, again, Miss Young. I wish I could have gotten us something more... appropriate.”

Well... for the most part…

“It’s alright Charles, really. It’s not a big deal. Besides this room has a couch so I can just sleep there,” Sam reasoned with a small smile.

Charles’ brow furrowed at that. “Miss Young, please. I wouldn’t dare force you to stay on the couch of all things. Please, take the bed. I will stay on the couch.”

“Charles, that couch is almost half your height. There’s no feasible way you’d be able to sleep comfortably. And besides, you’re not forcing me. I’m offering.”

“Miss Young-“

She gently cut him off. “Really, Charles. I don’t mind.”

Her small smile was enough to make his pulse falter and quicken. How was it possible for such a simple action to be so disarming? He studied her sweet expression for a moment, before sighing softly.

“I suspect I’ll have little luck changing your mind?” he asked, a ghost of a smirk tugging at his lips.

Sam’s smile widened a little. “I insist.”

He chuckled softly. “Very well then.”

~~~

It had been pretty late by the time they had gotten settled in, and the jet lag was still affecting Sam. So it wasn’t odd when she decided to turn in early for the night. Charles stayed up a little while longer, reading. Once he finished the chapter he was on, he marked the page and set the book on the nightstand.

As he was about to flip off the lamp, a sound reached his ears. It was quiet at first, punctuated by the rustle of cloth as Sam shifted around on the couch. At first he figured it was nothing to worry about, but then he heard it again. It was so soft and faint that if he breathed any louder he would’ve missed it.

He turned to look at where Sam slept on the couch. She shifted fitfully in her sleep, as if still trying to find a comfortable enough position. Her knees were bent and pulled up to her chest. If she extended her legs, her feet would hang off over the armrest. All the while the sounds he was hearing, he discovered, were her quiet whines and whimpers as she tried in vain to get comfortable. She sounded almost like she was having a nightmare.

After a few minutes of hearing her shifting and whimpering occasionally, he sighed. He removed the covers and stood from the bed. He silently moved towards the couch, careful to keep his steps light. As he gazed down at Sam, he saw just how cramped she really was. Her arms and legs were pulled in tight and the blanket was wrapped around her all the way up to her chin. Despite saying she would be fine, she didn’t look the least bit comfortable.

For a moment Charles hesitated, debating in his head the thing he was about to do. Then Sam whined softly, and shifted again. Her eyes remained closed, but her brows were furrowed just slightly. That was all the convincing he needed.

Moving slowly so as not to wake her, he knelt down and eased one arm under her shoulders. He leaned her head against his own shoulder and slid the other under her legs, at the bend of her knees. Then, with a soft grunt, he lifted her up and stood. Striding to the bed, he carefully laid her down on the other side of the mattress, satisfaction in his eyes and smile when he saw her expression relax a little. She shifted one last time and was almost immediately out.

For a brief moment, his gaze lingered on her face; the peaceful expression, the loose lock of hair that brushed against her lashes, the way her lips were parted just the tiniest bit. As if snapping out of a daze, he straightened, then moved to the other side of the bed. He eased into the covers, taking care to not jostle Sam too much, and stayed on the far edge so she’d have some personal space.

As he laid down and closed his eyes, the soothing sound of her even breathing lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

~~~

It was very early in the morning when Sam stirred from her sleep. The sun had only just begun to paint the sky pinky-orange. Deciding it was still too early to be up yet, she nestled back into the warmth of the bedsheets.

_ Wait… bedsheets?? _

Sam’s eyes snapped open and the first thing she saw was a shirt collar. She trailed the hem up along the defined muscle of the throat column to the chin. From there, her eyes traced his jawline. Then his lips. Up the bridge of his nose. And finally, to his still closed eyes. By now Sam’s blush was so bright, if he’d have been awake, he definitely would have gone blind.

She let out the tiniest strangled gasp, and quickly tried to wriggle out of his arms.  _ How did we even-?? H-how did I-??? _ The almost-questions ran rapid fire through her mind.

Through her squirming, he began to stir, causing Sam to freeze up. God forbid he wake up and catch them in this incredibly compromising position. But he didn’t. In fact, he surprised her, by pulling her closer. If her personal space were a person, it’d be screeching about now.

“Mae'n rhy gynnar i fod yn effro eto, fy Anwyl…*” he suddenly mumbled. His voice was deep and husky with sleep. His eyes were still closed and Sam was pretty sure she had ascended to a different plane of existence.

_ Oh sweet mother of all that is good and holy in this world why did it have to be the deep, husky morning voice? _ she internally screamed.  _ And was that in Welsh? What did he even say?? _ While she panicked, Charles adjusted slightly, and nuzzled his nose against her forehead.

Sam, now an absolute train wreck of nerves, dared to look up at Charles’ face. When she saw he was still deep in sleep, she became curious.  _ D-does he not realize? _ she wondered. It would explain why he hasn’t moved or woken up yet.

As Sam continued to have a mini meltdown, she started to notice more of the small details about him. She noticed how his platinum blonde hair fell in a gently tousled mess across his cheeks. His eyes shifted a few times under their lids, indicating a dream. By his peaceful expression she figured it might be a good dream. As she listened to his even breathing, her eyes idly traced the shape of his slightly parted lips. When he had pulled her closer, she had instinctively moved her hands to his chest, and now she could feel his heartbeat against her palm. Would it be weird for her to find its even pulse soothing in a way?

Without really registering she was moving, her hand reached up and delicately brushed a few stray strands of hair out of his eyes. Her fingertips grazed his cheek and she blushed when he sighed softly. His head tilted a little, leaning into her touch as if seeking the warmth of her fingers. Sam gulped a little.  _ There’s no way he’s aware of what he’s doing right now. And for now… I think that’d be best. I don’t know what I’d do if he were to wake up right now. _

A sleepy feeling suddenly washed over her. Seems jet lag would be a real pain this time around. At first, she thought about trying to move to the other side of the bed, but despite Charles being asleep, his grip was pretty solid. And dare she say, she was actually kind of comfortable in his arms like this. Biting her lip a little, she took one last look at his peaceful expression.  _ Maybe… Maybe a little while longer wouldn’t hurt, _ she thought, letting her eyes drift shut and her body relax into his embrace. Before too long, sleep had once again claimed her.

~~~

When Sam awoke next, she was alone on her side of the bed. The sun shining brightly through the windows was her alarm. She quickly sat up in the bed as the memories of last night came back. Her cheeks flushed.

“Good morning, Miss Young. I trust you slept well.”

Sam’s eyes snapped to where Charles stood. He’d just left the bathroom and was adjusting his tie into place. His hair was already neatly styled back out of his eyes. “Oh uh… Y-yeah. I-I did. Thank you,” she stuttered. “Though, I’m p-pretty sure I fell asleep on the couch…”

Charles smiled almost guiltily at that. “Ah yes. Forgive me, Miss Young, but your sleep seemed rather fitful on the couch, so I moved you to the bed.” He put a hand over his heart. “You have my word as a gentleman, I did nothing more than move you. Though if it makes you feel better, I can take the couch tonight. I don’t like the idea of you tossing and turning like that.”

Sam swallowed at that.  _ Wait… Does he not remember what happened? _ “N-no no, it’s- it’s alright. The couch was a lot less comfortable than I thought it’d be. I couldn’t subject you to that, too.”

“Are you sure, Miss Young? I can bear a little discomfort if you prefer the bed to yourself.”

Sam’s blush was only worsening now. “Y-yeah. I don’t want for you to lose sleep because of an uncomfortable couch. W-we have to be at our best for this trip. It’s important to the company, right?” She wasn’t sure if she was trying to assure him or herself. But then again, she couldn’t very well tell him what happened. She’d be mortified.

Charles gave her a gentle smile. “Very well. If you insist. Thank you, Miss Young.”

“O-of course, Charles,” she replied with a timid smile of her own.

“Breakfast should be served downstairs by now, if you’d like to join me,” Charles offered.

Sam smiled at the thought of food. “Sure. Just let me get ready really quick.”

“Of course.”

She grabbed her clothes for the day and disappeared into the bathroom. As she washed her face and brushed her teeth, reality began to set in. Thank God she’d fixed her nose bleed issue because this was going to be a long business trip…

**Author's Note:**

> *“It’s too early to be awake yet, my dear…”


End file.
